youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Chuggaaconroy
Chuggaaconroy (Real name Emiliano "Emile" Rodolfo Rosales-Birou, or Chugga for short) is an extremely popular Let's Player on YouTube, best known for his humor and the high-quality work he produces. False Suspension Chuggaaconroy's account was suspended due to YouTube's faulty flagging system. There has been a spree of false flagging by use of ridiculous claims, such as claiming to own the copyrights to Chugga's voice or Pokemon. His account was restored on July 30. History and Current Stats ---- His YouTube account was created on July 26, 2006 and his first Let's Play was posted on June 10, 2008. Since then, he has gained over 100,000 subscribers and over 15 million channel views. He has over 770 videos posted and has completed ten Let's Plays. He revealed in the summer of 2010 that he will be starting a Super Mario Galaxy Let's Play starring Luigi (this LP is better known as Super Luigi Galaxy) and on July 14, he announced he'd be playing Pikmin. List of completed LPs *Earthbound (SNES) *Mother (NES) *Paper Mario (Nintendo 64) *Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) *Mother 3 (GBA) *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (GCN) *Pokémon FireRed (Kanto, GBA) *Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) *Pokémon FireRed (Sevii Islands, GBA) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) *Pokémon Crystal (Johto, Kanto, GBC) Current LP(s) *Super Mario Galaxy (Mario Galaxy as Luigi, WII) *Pikmin (New Play Control!, WII) *Gonna be Hosted on Machinima* Non-LP Games *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (WII, 50 Facts Tag Video) *Pokémon Platinum (NDS, 2008) *Animal Crossing: City Folk (WII) The Man Behind the Video thumb|300px|right|50 Facts About Chuggaa Chugga's real name is Emiliano "Emile" Rodolfo Rosales-Birou. He is currently 20 years old and is attending Edison College in southwest Florida. He states in his "Fifty facts about Chuggaaconroy" video that his birthday is on the 8th of April. Chugga prefers to not show his face, though he has shown it in (now-deleted) update videos before he became popular. He appeared on camera wearing a mask during the Dec. 2009 Speed Gamers Pokémon marathon. He appeared unmasked in the June 2010 Speed Gamers Mario marathon. Catchphrases and famous quotes *"Hey everybody, it's chuggaaconroy!" (used at the beggining of most episodes) *"See you guys later / then." (used at the ending of episodes) *"You jerk!" (refering to Blue of Pokémon) *"DIE! / Thank you for dying." used mostly in the Wind Waker LP *"NO!" (the epic NO) *"Whatever" (Used Mainly During Super Mario Sunshine) *"YOU GOT A CRYSTAL STAAAAR!!!!" (Used in Paper Mario: TTYD) *"END OF CHEEAPTER!!!" (Used in both Paper Marios) *"Here is your Shine Sprite!" (Uses in Super Mario Sunshine) The Speed Gamers Chugga has been known to promote The Speed Gamers when they host marathons, and does a speed-runs of of games such as Earthbound and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door for their marathons. He has helped commentate a few times. He also has an account on their forums. He appeared on-camera during the Winter 2009 Pokémon Marathon wearing a silver mask concealing his face. He also helped out in the recent Mother/Earthbound marathon with TSG, by doing a speed run of Earthbound, and attempting at breaking the world record. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he did not accomplish his goal. He attended the Mario Marathon on June 11, 2010 for TSG, to raise money for ACT Today. External Links *chuggaaconroy's YouTube channel *Twitter *Facebook Category:Let's players